Always in My Mind
by thMarauder101
Summary: What if Lily and James didn’t first meet at Hogwarts? But at a coming out ball?Its been ½ a year since James first saw Lily that night and he hasn’t been able to get her out of his head. Little did he know, at Hogwarts things were about to change- L/


Always in My Mind 

          By thMarauder101

Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm broke, don't sue me. HP universe belongs to JK only. No infringement is intended. This is the only disclaimer I'm going to do for the rest of the story, oh well.

Summary: What if Lily and James didn't first meet at Hogwarts? But at a coming out ball?—Its been ½ a year since James first saw Lily that night and he hasn't been able to get her out of his head. Little did he know, at Hogwarts things were about to change- when a certain Salem transfer student comes along to rock his world.

Ch.1, Getting Ready

          Bzzzzzzz- the sound of the alarm clock startled the 16-year-old beauty out of her restful sleep, she groaned, rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. The large luminous green numbers read [10:00]. The girl groaned once more before hopping to the floor from her high bed. She grimaced as the tiptoed her way across her room to her fuzzy white slippers, she had forgotten how cold the hard wood floors could be in the morning- especially during Christmas break in northern Massachusetts.

          As soon as she opened the Lilac-colored door leading out of her Lilac and white bedroom, the same girl was immediately smashed to the ground as something substantial colided into her.

"Oomph!" was her muffled response as her head thumped against the soft-forest green carpet that lined the hallway. She lifted her head enough to squint one eye open- as to identify her attacker. She laughed as she found a small five year old girl seated happily on her stomach- her strawberry blonde hair in two neat French braids, her hazel eyes shining with happiness of having found her older sister awake.

"'Morningg Li-ly" the girl sang in a slightly off tune singsong voice.

"Come're you! You're gonna get it!" Lily growled playfully as she plopped the girl off of her—pinned her to the floor and started tickling her unmercifully.

          When she felt the 5-year old had begged for forgiveness enough, Lily slung her over her shoulder and proceeded to trump down the soft-green forest carpeted stairs that wound down into the well-furnished dark wood with green-counters kitchen. Yes, you could say "trumped" down them I guess, "trump" meaning making as much noise as possible. 

          Upon entering the kitchen, they came face to face with a pleasant-looking mother in her early forties- with beautiful red auburn hair (the same hair, in fact of her daughter Lily) that was presently in one braid down her back, and the same hazel eyes of her youngest daughter, the one now slung over her middle-daughter's back, Claire. Yes, the Evan's family consisted of 3 children- 5 year old Claire, 16 year old Lily, and perhaps the one not really considered family, since she moved out of the house  when she ran away with her boyfriend to get married at 18, the now 20 year old Petunia.

          Mrs. Evan's looked over at her middle daughter. She was so proud of her and what a beautiful, sophisticated, intelligent young lady she was becoming. Her auburn red hair was now in a messy bun atop her head, and with no makeup on she still glowed of magnificent beauty. With her flashing emerald green eyes, curved body, and tall stature- it was no wonder she had so many friends at her school- The Salem school of witchcraft and wizardry. Today was her special day. Today was her coming out ceremony. Something Lily was doing just to please her Mom, since it was her Mom's wish for her daughter to come out- at the same ball as she had when she was younger.

"Oh Lily, sweetheart- I'm so excited for your big day!" Lily smiled, her slight dimples making it even more stunning, as she deposited Claire into her fathers lap and went over to hug her mother.

          She sat down as her dad flopped her a copy of the daily prophet (which came daily upon request).

"Check out those Quidditch scores Lils" her father managed to get out, with his mouth full of toast. "Puddlemere beat Hungary in the semi-finals. If the Puddlemere team- led by Seth Sillwood can beat the Hungary Helion's seeker- Chad C'zsechoughf, England may finally have a chance at the Quidditch World Cup this year!" Lily's Dad, Lawrence William (Will for short) was a born and raised Britt, who came to the United States to go to University- met and fell in love with Lily's pure-American mother, McKaela. 

He had Lily's eyes and that wasn't where the similarities ended, they had many common interests- including reading, Quidditch (which Lily had introduced him to and he had immediately became partial to), writing, any Billy Joel music, and sailing. Also, they had the same dimples. They loved eachother unconditionally.

"Wow Dad, we should reserve tickets now, just in case! What a thrilling game that would be- Puddlemere versus Kent for the cup!"

          Will smiled and simply nodded his head, his emerald green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Enough of that dears, Lily has a very busy morning!" Mrs. Evan's cut in. "We have to do your hair, makeup, get you dressed, and oh this is so exciting!" she exclaimed.

Lily's Dad chuckled at his wife, "Go on Lily- boy she has got it in for you!"

          McKaela shook her head good-naturedly at her husband as she led Lily and Claire (who insisted she _HAD _to help) upstairs.

          As Lily slipped on the white deputon dress that had come in the mail 2 days before on- her mother and little sister were hushed to silence.

"Wow dear, you-you l-look amazing" was all her mother could squeak out. Her little girl was growing up, and there was nothing she could do to stop it!

          The dress itself was strapless, with small-laced prints imbedded into the fabric. It was tight-very tight at the top which showed off her curves, until it went out slightly once it reached her hips and continued down to the floor.

          But that was nothing compared to the beauty inside the dress. Lily's hair was now up in an elaborate bun- with little tendrils coming down to frame her face. She had on the required tiara all deputons coming out had to wear and her mother had done her make-up immaculately. She wore pink lip gloss, a little gray eye-liner, mascara, and lilac eye shadow which brought out her features perfectly.

          Lily smiled her dimples forming, and laughed at there reaction. Don't look silly she said as she walked over to the bed, sat on it and proceeded to call her boyfriend, Danny, whom her dad was handing her off to after they went down the steps at the ball.

"Hey Danny, it's me… yea- you'll be ready in half an hour…- yea that's good too, I don't think my dad has even started getting dressed…..ok sounds good….I love you too baby….mwah bye."

          Lily took a deep breath and walked down the steps leading to the entrance hall of the house. There she found her Dad- dressed in a black suit with a black colored shirt and burgundy tie. His thinning black hair slightly jelled. She gave him a hug, he smelled like the sea. She would always remember that smell she thought as they exited through the door hand in hand to go pick Danny up.

A/N: Sorry no James in this chapter….but I promise you he'll be in number 2! I have the next chapter all written, I just have to type it up! So it should be here s o o o o n! Be a responsible reader and review! I'd looveee to know what you think!    -thMarauder101


End file.
